


True Love's First Costume

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [132]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: [shortened] Sportacus needs help with his Halloween costume, he wants to be Snow White. Robbie's like "I’ll design a fantastic dress and I suppose you can wear it- for a price". Sport thinks it’s the leave town forever usual but Robbie wants to give him a true loves kiss at the end of the night.





	True Love's First Costume

Sportacus looked over the sketchbook carefully. “I made the blue top darker so it’s not so cartoon looking,” Robbie explained. “The sleeves are less poofy so you can move your arms better. And the collar is shorter. I sketched out the cape, I wasn’t sure if you were going to bother with one.” He twirled the pencil in his hand. “Well?”

“I like it!” Sportacus declared. Some of the tension left Robbie’s shoulders. “It’s better than I imagined! Are you sure you are still okay with making it?”

Robbie tore the sketchbook out of Sportacus’ hands. “For a price, of course.”

Sportacus’ heart dropped. When Robbie had overheard him talking about his idea of a Halloween party costume and offered to help, Sportacus has a feeling a steep price would come up eventually. If he wasn’t asked to leave town Forever, it would probably be something equally devious. 

“What is the price?” 

“I want...” Robbie trailed off. “I want... Nevermind, I’ll tell you later. At the party.”

“Oh.” Sportacus tilted his head. Why was Robbie’s face red? “Okay then. I’ll let you get started.”

With a nod directed at Sportacus’ boots, Robbie turned to his workbench and sat down.

Sportacus didn’t see Robbie for a week. Then all of a sudden there was a box sitting under the ladder to his ship. Sportacus looked inside and beamed. Wrapped in brown paper was his dress. Sportacus tried it on once he was in the airship. It fit perfectly and spun around him when he twirled. Giggling, he hung it up in his closet.

A few nights later, he debuted it at the Halloween party. The kids loved the dress. Bessie kept asking where he got it and didn’t believe him when he answered honestly.

Halfway through the night, the doors of town hall banged open and everyone turned. Standing there, in a dress almost as fine as Sportacus’, was Robbie. His sleeves were long, white, and tight around the wrists. On his torso it looked like he was wearing a dark blue tunic, but around his waist the tunic faded into a skirt that fell to his ankles. Brown heeled boots could be seen underneath. A red cape trailed behind him as he walked forward towards Sportacus.

Sportacus swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. “You... you look a bit like—”

“I am Snow White’s Princ _ess_. Here to sweep you off your feet,” Robbie said, getting to one knee and taking Sportacus’ hand. “Will you do me the honor of true love’s kiss?”

Behind him, Sportacus heard several giggles and a very Trixie sounding voice hiss, “Do it, do it, _do it_!”

“Is this your price?” Sportacus asked, struggling to speak through a huge smile. “Because I would have done this for free.”

Robbie stood, blushing harder than back at the lair. “I couldn’t take that chance.”

“Asking me in front of everyone wasn’t a chance?”

“No that was just terrifying.”

Chuckling, Sportacus pulled Robbie forward and kissed him. There were cheers and someone threw M&Ms in the air like confetti. 


End file.
